


Light

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Husbands, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Alec is drunk and sleepy and just wants to be his husband’s blanket.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Part 26 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Magnus and Jem dropped a wobbling Alec onto the sofa.

“Careful, Jem,” Magnus teased. “You’re staring a little too hard at my husband.”

Jem cleared his throat. “Yeah. That man is not light. He’s built like a tank. Which, as it turns out, is pretty hot.” He chanced a glance at his wife who was smirking at him knowingly. “If you’re into that sort of thing.”

Magnus chuckled. “Yes. Well, lucky for both of us, I most definitely am.”

“It’s just all that more surprising that he’s such a lightweight. This is the first time he’s actually reminded me of Will,” Jem continued. “What was he saying about a silent brothers calendar?”

Tessa giggled as she sank into Jem’s side now that Alec was safely deposited onto the sofa. “Nothing you need to worry about, Honey,” she answered before booping him on the nose.

“You two want to walk it off or can I interest you in a portal home?”

“Portal, please,” Tessa declared, straightening her face in all seriousness.

Jem laughed in amusement. “You heard the woman.”

Needing very little focus due to one hundred plus years of muscle memory, Magnus waved his arms, a portal opening and closing again once his friends had safely walked through. Magnus looked to the sofa fondly seeing his inebriated husband slouching sideways, eyes closed but still at least a little bit awake. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer until Alec was asleep though, so he moved toward him in preparation to carry him to bed.

“Come on, Darling,” Magnus spoke softly as he approached. “Let’s get to bed.”

“M’good here,” Alec mumbled without opening his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked. Alec hummed his affirmation but Magnus continued to stare at him to make sure Alec was entirely sold on the idea. A moment later, he thought he heard Alec mumble something else. “What was that?”

“...blanket...”

“Sure,” Magnus replied as he walked to the basket in the corner that contained their assortment of blankets when they weren’t in use. “Which one do you want?”

“...you...”

Magnus chuckled. “You want me to be your blanket?”

Alec huffed in frustration and Magnus could tell he was having difficulty finding the words through the alcohol and drowsiness.

“C’mere,” Alec finally decided on. Magnus walked back to the sofa and watched Alec briefly open his eyes just enough, it would seem, to spot where Magnus was. The next moment, Magnus felt himself being pulled down to join Alec on the sofa, but not on top of his husband as he had expected. Alec rolled them both so Magnus was on his back and Alec moved on top of him, nuzzling his face into Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus finally understood what Alec had been trying to say. He felt his own drowsiness begin to take over as he registered the all too familiar timbre of Alec’s soft snores.

Who needed a weighted blanket when you had a warm, cozy Alexander to lie on top of you?


End file.
